Pooh's Adventures of Chicken Run
Pooh's Adventures of Chicken Run is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Pathé Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Strawberry Shortcakes - Spring for Strawberry Shortcake'' in the near future. Plot The Tweedys are a middle-aged couple who run a struggling chicken farm somewhere in Yorkshire. Mrs. Tweedy is the malicious brains of the pair, while Mr. Tweedy is more dim-witted and believes the chickens are plotting against them, much to Mrs. Tweedy's exasperation. The chicken coop is run in the style of a World War II POW camp, with the chickens accountable for the number of eggs they lay daily. Their unofficial leader Ginger has attempted numerous escapes, but is routinely thwarted by Mr. Tweedy and his dogs. Ginger becomes increasingly desperate to find a plan of escape after another hen, which has not laid any eggs for several days, is slaughtered for the Tweedys’ dinner with a hatchet. Seeing their income drop, Mrs. Tweedy finds an article in a magazine suggesting a new way to bring in more profits. Ginger attempts to rally the other chickens' spirits so they will speed up their efforts to escape. However, she soon concludes that their only viable plan is to go over the fence, something that has not been tried yet. As she stands outside that night, she sees a Rhode Island Red rooster named Rocky, who hurtles over the fence and crash-lands in the coop, breaking his wing. After Ginger finds a piece of a circus poster suggesting Rocky can fly, she agrees to hide him from his owners if he teaches them how to fly. Rocky reluctantly agrees, and begins by putting Ginger and the other chickens through a set of exercises that seem to have no purpose, while assuring them that they are making progress. The chickens are surprised by a large piece of equipment being delivered to the farm, followed by Mrs. Tweedy's order to double their feed rations. Ginger concludes that they are being fattened up for slaughter. Soon after she is taken by Mr. Tweedy for a test of their new equipment, which is revealed to be a machine for making chicken pot pies. Rocky rescues Ginger from the machine, sabotaging it in the process so that they will have more time to work on their escape. Fowler, an older rooster who has been doubtful of Rocky's acts, now begins to respect him and gives Rocky his old Royal Air Force badge in tribute. Rocky decides to flee the farm the next day, leaving behind Fowler's medal and the missing section of his poster, which shows that Rocky flew by being shot out of a cannon, and in reality had no flying ability. Trying to rally the chickens, Fowler starts talking of his days in the RAF, which inspires Ginger to propose the construction of an aeroplane to fly all the chickens out at once. The chickens race against time to assemble their plane as Mr. Tweedy works to repair the pie machine. Meanwhile, Rocky sees a billboard for "Mrs. Tweedy's Chicken Pies" and begins to rethink his decision. The chickens complete their makeshift plane just as Mr. Tweedy enters the coop to grab them. However, the chickens launch an open revolt by tying up and gagging him. As they are preparing to take off, Mr. Tweedy frees himself and knocks down the launch ramp. Ginger jumps down as Fowler turns the plane around, knocking Mr. Tweedy unconscious during the process. Rocky returns to the farm in time to help Ginger set the ramp back in place and the pair climbs aboard the plane by grabbing a string of lights hanging from the landing gear. Mrs. Tweedy also grabs hold and is dragged into the air, weighing the plane down. Ginger crawls down to try to cut the string. Mrs. Tweedy swipes at Ginger with her earlier-used hatchet and seemingly beheads her, but Ginger had dodged it and allowed the hatchet to cut the string, dropping Mrs. Tweedy into the pie machine and plugging its safety value. This causes the machine to build pressure and explodes, destroying the barn, the chickens continue their flight to freedom, eventually establishing their own sanctuary far from the farm. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Sailor Moon & the Sailor Scouts, Darien (Tuxedo Mask), Luna, Artemis, Diana, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Ursula, Hades, Pain & Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, The Rough Gang, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket (Jessie, James & Mewoth) are guest starring in this film. *Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Ursula, Hades, Pain & Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, The Rough Gang, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will be working with Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy. *This film was going to be made by LionKingRulezAgain1 and Brejake90, but since they'll both retired, 76859Thomas have volunteer to make this film with permission from Tigerman531. *76859Thomas was originally planned to make a separate Thomas & Friends crossover with Chicken Run, but decided not to, so Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool ended up guest starring on this film instead. *Both Madagascar and Chicken Run were released by Dreamworks. *''Chicken Run'' was released by Pathé distributed by 20th Century Fox in the UK (which released Digimon: The Movie and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie), which is currently owned by Disney (the studio that made the Winnie the Pooh franchise, The Lion King, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Sleeping Beauty, Hercules, ''the ''Mickey Mouse and friends cartoons'', Kingdom Heats, Darkwing Duck'', and The Princess and the Frog). *''The Tigger Movie, Pokémon: The Movie 2000, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Digimon: The Movie, Sailor Moon S, Sailor Moon Super S, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' and Chicken Run were all released in 2000. *The end credits version of the song Flip Flop Fly (from the real film) performed by Ellis Hall and Live Like There's No Tomorrow performed by Selena Gomez will be the end credits song for this film along with ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Strawberry Shortcakes - Spring for Strawberry Shortcake''. *The storylines continues in Pooh's Adventures of Chicken Run 2. Category:76859Thomas Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers